La hija del invierno y El hijo de la oscuridad
by Cihtli
Summary: Cuando Moriel esta arto de no poder dormir durante las noches, decide que es hora de buscar algo de paz en su vida; sin esperar sin embargo que posiblemente el amor llegue a su vida de la mano de quien menos imagina... ¿podría el hijo de la oscuridad ganar el corazón de la hija del invierno? ¿o un secreto de antaño arruinara el amor para Moriel?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Basado en el fic, "Inversão" de Gemini Yaoi, los personajes que aparecen aquí no son mios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (salvo Mairen ella es mia :( y no la presto sin permiso… a menos de que seas Gemini Yaoi ella tiene permiso de usarla cuando guste)**

 _Nelyakai:_ bien al fin tuve algo de inspiración para escribir esto xD no me maten ok, esta basado en mi headcanon de que todos los ainur son incestuosos (o me diran que porque son vástagos del pensamiento de Eru no es incesto?)

Bueno sin mas, le dedico este fic a mis amigas Gemini Yaoi, SassyMate y Robyn L. Moonwater

 **La hija del invierno y el hijo de la oscuridad**

 _3 días…_

3 días fueron en total los que Moriel no ha logrado dormir debido a que sus padres se la han pasado explorando "nuevas innovaciones" como lo llama Melkor. El joven ainur ha hecho de todo ahora, cambiar de habitación, taparse los oídos con las almohadas, intento dormir durante el día incluso; pero para su mala fortuna el ruido de los niños hobbits que Mairen se había ofrecido a cuidar durante unos días lo habían mantenido despierto.

Ya enfadado, irritado y demás, tomo la decisión mas justa que debía tomar —¡me voy de la casa!— fue lo que exclamo al aire mientras hacia unas maletas improvisadas, llenándolas de ropa y alguna que otra cosa que pudiera servir para el viaje; si no podía dormir en su habitación iba a encontrar el mejor lugar para dormir.

Al salir se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba desértico, no se veía a nadie en los pasillos por lo que fue perfecto para su partida; continuo sus pasos hasta llegar a los establos y tomo a su fiel caballo "shadow" el cual monto de un salto y salió a todo galope de la casa de sus padres.

Todo un día a galope fue suficiente para encontrar una posada-taberna a la mitad de la nada "es mejor que nada" fue todo lo que pensó, se alegraba de traer dinero consigo o estaría ahora teniendo problemas. Ya era hora de descansar un poco tanto el como shadow, bajo lentamente para luego tomar las riendas del caballo y dejarlo en el establo al lado de la posada… "el viento del norte" era el nombre de ese lugar.

Al entrar noto algo que llamo su atención, una hermosa joven de cabellos blancos como la luna y ojos azul zafiro cantaba en el escenario; tenia una voz hermosa… tan hermosa como la de un ainur. Incluso al verla bien, pensó que aquella joven podría incluso competir con la valie Varda por el titulo de la mas hermosa; pero lamentablemente y dado que solo veía edains alrededor pensó que se trataba de una simple doncella mortal.

Tomo asiento en una mesa cerca de donde aquella bella chica cantaba; cubierto siempre por su capa para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo pero sin querer apoyo ligeramente su cabeza en su mano derecha y algunos cabellos ébano cayeron en cascada dejándose ver a plena vista. Aquella muchacha había terminado ya su canción, pero uno de los tantos hombres ebrios del lugar comenzó a gritar que cantara otra… pronto ya eran varios lo que pedían lo mismo por lo que ella comenzó a cantar nuevamente

 _¿Vas a la feria de Scarborough?  
Perejil, salvia, romero, tomillo  
Saluda alguien que vive ahí de mi parte  
el una vez era un verdadero amor mío_

La voz dulce de aquella chica comenzó a cautivarle de una manera que no imagino nunca; pensó en conocerla tal vez, pero entonces aquel recuerdo de la segunda edad rondo en su cabeza "no, es una perdida de tiempo" se reprimió a si mismo manteniendo solamente su atención en la música y la canción.

 _Dile que me haga una camisa de batista,  
Perejil, salvia, romero, tomillo  
sin costura y sin utilizar agujas  
entonces será un verdadero amor mío  
_

Un hombre joven se acerco de pronto y se sentó justo frente a Moriel; al principio y por lo perdido que se encontraba en la canción, no se percato de aquello hasta que sin querer vio a la interprete sonreír y saludar directo a donde estaba. Justo al lado de el se encontraba ni mas ni menos que Eonwe, o mejor dicho el desaparecido heraldo de Manwe.

Fue un segundo en lo que estuvo apunto de gritar y delatarle cuando Eonwe tapo su boca y le susurro —si alguien sabe que estoy aquí, te puedo asegurar que diré quien eres… y aquí todavía hay gente que odia a Melkor te lo puedo asegurar— luego de aquello le guiño un ojo para querer mantener un aire tranquilo; el pelinegro se quedo entre la duda de "le están tomando el pelo o dice la verdad" de cualquier forma no se iba a delatar ahora.

 _Dile que me encuentre una jugada de tierra  
Perejil, salvia, romero, tomillo  
Entre el agua salada y la arena  
entonces será un verdadero amor mío  
_

Pero ahora nuevas dudas entraron en su mente ¿qué hacia el maia en la misma posada? Y ¿cómo conocía el a aquella joven? ¿acaso el heraldo de su tío había escapado para estar con aquella joven? Aquello ultimo le hizo sentir un dolor ligero en el corazón. Para su suerte el maia mas viejo pareció notarlo —tranquilo, no creas que Mairon y Melian son los únicos maias con hijos—

"No creas que Mairon y Melian son los únicos maias con hijos" ¿que quería decir con eso?

 _Dile que me la cosecha por completo con una hoz de cuero  
Perejil, salvia, romero, tomillo  
y meterlo todo dentro de un haz de brezo  
entonces será un verdadero amor mío_

Lo medito unos segundos, entonces giro de nuevo su vista a la joven… hermoso canto y belleza singular; conoce a un maia y al parecer este la conoce a ella y la frase "no creas que Mairon y Melian son los únicos maias con hijos"

Sus ojos solo se agrandaron de la impresión, mientras el ainur comenzaba a reír ligeramente; por la forma tan inusual de ver al joven ainur que muy rara vez demostraba sus emociones (sin contar claro el enojo).

 _entonces será un verdadero amor mío  
entonces será un verdadero amor mío  
entonces será un verdadero amor mío  
entonces será un verdadero amor mío_

La peliblanca al fin termino su canción, nuevamente hubo gritos de varios hombres ebrios que querían escucharla cantar aun mas; fue así hasta que el dueño del lugar los hizo callar de inmediato y pronto la joven ya degustaba al fin un poco de comida. Aunque curiosa miraba a Moriel con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, Eonwe miro aquello pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

—ella es Lossiel, mi hija querida— fue todo lo que se limitio a decir Eonwe, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza —pero, ahora quiero saber ¿qué hace el hijo de Melkor por estos lados? Si no mal recuerdo su familia vivía junta al este—

—digamos que quiero independizarme—

—no te dejan dormir, cierto mano negra— exclamo con algo de gracia Eonwe

—….— Moriel ya no dijo nada y simplemente puso los ojos cuando escucho aquel comentario.

Lossiel aun sonrojada escuchaba atenta aquella conversación hasta que un ligero—el podría vivir con nosotros un tiempo— salió de sus labios haciendo que Eonwe se preocupara un poco por aquello.

Suspiro, sabiendo que no podría decir nada —bueno, si no tiene un mejor lugar donde quedarse, creo que podemos darle asilo—

Tbc…

Nelyakai: bien, esta traba esta basada en mi fic "nunca pude amarte" donde Eonwe esconde un amor prohibido que marca la razón de su desaparición de Aman además de que continua 3 dias después de los acontecimientos de "Inversão" fic portugués de mi amiga Gemini Yaoi que pueden encontrar en mis favoritos :3 bueno les dejare este cap… será una trilogía .u.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Basado en el fic, "Inversão" de Gemini Yaoi, los personajes que aparecen aquí no son mios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (salvo Mairen ella es mia :( y no la presto sin permiso… a menos de que seas Gemini Yaoi ella tiene permiso de usarla cuando guste)**

 _Nelyakai:_ capitulo 2 de la historia xD

 **La hija del invierno y el hijo de la oscuridad**

 _Horas mas tarde…._

Para Moriel, el silencio de aquel lugar había resultado demasiado bueno para ser verdad; sin duda era un buen lugar para descansar… de alguna manera esta agradecido con Eonwe y la chica Lossiel por darle alojamiento en su morada. Tan tranquilo, el poco ruido que podía escuchar era el arroyo cercano que para su placer le daba aun mas ganas de dormir.

Se dejo caer en los brazos de los sueños de irmo, y soñó con las tierras de lorien durante toda la noche. En ningún momento se despertó a mitad de la nada por algún gemido o grito… sin duda, debió escapar de casa hace mucho tiempo.

Xxxxxxxx

Estaba aburrido, sin Mairon, y teniendo que estar en el palacio de Taniquetil son saber que hacer… para su desgracia parecía que nadie lo reconocía y no era para menos salir con la idea de "seguiré en esta forma por un rato" y al minuto siguiente recibir un mensaje de su querido hermano que pedía verlo en privado fue algo que ni el previo.

En ese momento se encontraba en el estudio de Manwe, jugando a trenzar unos cuantos mechones de cabello; fue entonces cuando Varda entro a la habitación con una taza de te y galletas pero en el momento que vio a Melkor soltó todo de una sorpresa.

—¡¿quién eres tu?!— exclamo la señora de las estrellas un tanto extrañada.

Melkor simplemente intento contener la risa mientras decía —vamos Varda no me recuerdas… sigo siendo el mimos rebelde de siempre—

Elbereth se quedo sin palabra mientras salía de la habitación diciendo palabras que ni el mismo Melkor entendió y ni se molesto… probablemente solo eran algunas que no había aprendido. Después de un rato entro Manwe, en su típico atuendo blanco con su ya característica sonrisa inocente, camino hasta la silla donde se encontraba el mayor pero se quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando vio a la versión mujer de su hermano.

Pero a diferencia de Varda, Manwe se mantuvo mucho tiempo admirando a Melkor… tanto que cierto vala ya mencionado comenzó a sentirse incomodo.

—ammm… ¿Manwe?—

el mencionado solo inclino un poco la cabeza —¿así me vería yo si fuera mujer? —

—tal vez hermanito, tal vez— susurro Melkor —pero ahora dime ¿para que me llamaste?—

—…..—

—¿Manwe?—

—Varda no me deja hablar con mujeres si no esta ella presente—

—estas mintiendo ¿cierto?—

—no—

Melkor golpeo su cabeza ante esto, ahora resulta que Varda es mas celosa que el… vaya ironía; pensó por un momento en cambiar de forma por un rato pero entonces cayo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle traía ropa de mujer y si cambiaba de forma esta no le ayudaría a cubrirse mucho. No es como si realmente le importara que lo vieran, pero Mairon se enteraba de que alguien mas lo vio…. Bueno mejor no darle argumentos para estar enojado.

—Cambiaria de forma hermano, pero tenemos un problema y es que no traigo cambio de ropa—

—supongo que ella no se enojara, después de todo eres mi hermano— fue lo que dijo Manwe mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de enfrente, fue entonces que Melkor noto un destello de tristeza en los ojos de Manwe… algo que nunca había visto en ellos.

—¿Manwe?—susurro

—extraño a Eonwe—fue todo lo que dijo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas, intento inútilmente de limpiarlas sin que su hermano lo viera pero fue inútil —siento que hice algo mal o que pudo pasarle algo, ya son 18 años de que se fue… quiero encontrarlo a como de lugar—

Melkor sintió compasión por su hermano querido

—y me llamaste porque no tienes a quien recurrir ¿verdad?—

—eres la única familia que tengo— susurro mientras se encogía de hombros en su asiento.

La sensación de emoción lleno a Melkor de una felicidad inigualable… bueno era casi tan buena a como se sentía cuando estaba con Mairon en la cama. Ya era hora que los hermanos tuvieran una aventura juntos; después de 3 edades luchando el uno contra el otro. Melkor se había preguntado que se sentiría salir y pasar un rato agradable con su hermano.

Con ese entusiasmo Melkor se levanto de golpe—cuenta conmigo, y es mejor que tomes tus cosas que saldremos ya—

Manwe solo sonrió y asintió, sin duda al fin encontraría a Eonwe.

xxxxxxx

1 semana ya ha pasado, Moriel se siente con mas energías; sin duda el poder dormir sin interrupciones su energía sin duda estaba recargada y ahora quería estar buscando problemas. De vez en cuando acompañaba a Lossiel al "viento del norte" para que cantara como siempre y a veces provocaba algunas peleas con los ebrios que querían pasarse de la línea, ella al final de la noche se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego sonrojarse y esconder la mirada.

Esa noche cuando ambos regresaron encontraron una nota de Eonwe diciendo que había tenido que salir por una emergencia y esperaba regresar en la mañana; así que ambos se fueron a dormir.

Entrada la madrugada, Moriel creyó escuchar los gemidos de una chica dentro de su habitación… pensó que debía ser una mala pasada o solo su imaginación por lo que lo ignoro. Al menos hasta que sintió unos labios lamiendo y besando besando su cuello y sintió su miembro algo apretado, pero al mismo tiempo húmedo y caliente.

Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar a Lossiel besándolo del cuello y al mismo tiempo desnuda arriba de el que para colmo estaba medio desnudo y su pene dentro de ella mientras se movía de arriba abajo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo cuando sin previo aviso ambos llegaron orgasmo; el sobretodo dejando su semilla dentro de ella.

Tbc…

Nelyakai: ok, creo que alguien fue violado en este cap mientras papi Eonwe no esta XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Basado en el fic, "Inversão" de Gemini Yaoi, los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (salvo Mairen y Lossiel ellas son mías :( y no la presto sin permiso… a menos de que seas Gemini Yaoi ella tiene permiso de usarla cuando guste)**

 _Nelyakai:_ capitulo 3 de la final de la historia x3

 **La hija del invierno y el hijo de la oscuridad**

 _3 meses después…._

Moriel ya no sabia que pensar luego de 3 meses de vivir con Eonwe y Lossiel; había pasado ya unos meses desde que la había encontrado usándolo como su "juguete sexual" ese toque de ironía de haber huido de casa para luego ser follado por una chica mucho menor que el. De cualquier manera ya que no podía con su "enemigo" simplemente la dejo ser.

—al menos no es todo el tiempo— se dijo a si mismo.

Esa noche Eonwe había salido nuevamente y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, por lo que tanto Moriel como Lossiel estarían solos; a estas alturas el moreno ya sabia lo que la otra iba a hacer por lo que, ya acostumbrado a su destino, tomo la mano de la joven para llevarla a la habitación "mientras mas rápido mejor"

Pero para sorpresa de él, Lossiel no estaba como otros días; se encontraba distraída a diferencia de otros días… simplemente lo abrazo por detrás y le apretó fuertemente.

Moriel le acaricio la cabellera como intentando hacer que ella se relajara…

—tenemos que hablar— susurro

—¿qué necesitas?— dijo con un tono frio.

—estoy embarazada—

Moriel se quedo sin habla al oir aquello, mas sin embargo su expresión no cambio en nada… la idea simplemente no le llamaba la atención; peor, pensar que el había huido de casa solo para poder dormir tranquilamente y en vez de eso termino con una chica que lo usaba de juguete sexual y para colmo estaba embarazada no le ayudo mucho a su cabeza.

Pero entonces un recuerdo regreso a su mente, cuando nació, Mairon su padre (o madre en ese entonces era mujer) estuvo a punto de perder la vida al momento del parto. En aquel entonces era el primer maia en dar a luz al hijo de un vala… ¿qué seria entonces de Lossiel? Ella a pesar de ser la hija de un ainur no era tan fuerte como lo era Moriel, no tenia herencia de un padre vala…

Entonces entro en el un sentimiento, por un lado… era culpa de ella que lo estuvo usando cada que Eonwe salía de casa, por otro aunque no quería admitirlo no quería que ella muriera; menos por dar a luz a quien prácticamente seria su sangre. La abrazo, aun manteniendo su expresión fría… el no iba a querer a ese bebe; pero no quería ver sufrir a Lossiel, mas cuando ahora estaba tan encariñado con ella.

—estaré contigo, no te preocupes— le susurro, abrazándola aunque internamente no quería a ese bebe.

Xxxxxxxx

—¿Melkor tienes idea de a donde vamos?— pregunto el vala blanco mientras caminaba detrás de la vala negra que curiosamente ya tenia muy rasgado la mayor parte de debajo de su vestido; con una mirada de estar apunto de matar a quien sea para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad.

—Manwe… simplemente no hables— susurro sin dejar de mirar al frente molesta.

Pasaron algunos momentos antes de que sin querer el vala menor divisara algo a lo lejos —mira Melkor allí hay una aldea podemos quedarnos a dormir esta noche— con algo de entusiasmo.

Por unos segundos Melkor paso de querer estrangular a Manwe a "esta bien aceptemos la idea del pequeño por una vez en la vida y consigamos un atuendo nuevo que si avanzo mas terminare mostrando mas de lo que Mairon aceptara que otros vean"

Así ambos ainur comenzaron su camino hacia la aldea; aunque por mucho rato estuvieron muy callados. Al llegar a la posada "el pony pisador" cuando por fin llegaron con el posadero se presentaron como el señor Merianod y la señora Sotomonte.

—¿usted es la señora Sotomonte?— pregunto el posadero.

—ammmm ¿si?— respondió Melkor

—vaya suerte que tiene el hobbit—dijo dejando a los ainur un tanto confundidos.

Pasaron la noche, Melkor compro otro vestido corto con un pantalón abajo y se cambio; y pronto ambos estaban durmiendo como dos niños pequeños e inocentes.

Xxxxxxx

Días después:

—estamos perdidos— declaro la joven rubia mientras agitaba su cabello como loca y negaba violentamente con la cabeza. Mientras el elfo pelirrojo que fue arrastrado a esta expedición solo suspiraba; y el maia mayor trataba de conseguir alguna pista de donde estaba su vala.

Fueron algunos momentos mas cuando finalmente Mairon se declaro literalmente perdido; eso logro sacar de quicio a la ainur que comenzó a patalear y decir maldiciones como loca, esto hizo enfurecer a su "madre" de una manera que jamás de había visto… Llego el punto tal, que los maiar comenzaron a pelear solo por no tener una idea de donde estaban "que debería saber el camino" "porque no aprendiste todo lo que te enseñe" "yo no era quien se declaraba amo y señor de la tierra media" "al menos no era una niña mimada de papa"

La pelea siguió por horas hasta que el pobre elfo pelirrojo ignorado camino en línea recta atravesando 3 arboles y 4 arbustos y llego a un camino donde sin querer paseaba una carreta de mercancía proveniente de Gondor; Maedhros logro detenerlo y pedirle dirección, tardo solo unos minutos hasta que finalmente termino por despedirse gentilmente y regresar donde los maias rubios que seguían en su batalla de palabras.

Dejo que pelearan por un par de horas mas, hasta que finalmente la personalidad dominante de Mairon y la joven ainur no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse y mantener silencio muy incomodo para los otros… finalmente intento abrir la boca cuando de nuevo; la chica había pegado un grito de protesta, hija de su padre sin duda.

Suspiro y espero un rato, después de todo Nelyafinwe hijo de Feanor, afortunadamente había heredado la paciencia de su madre.

Xxxxx

Después de una noche de descanso y un cambio de ropa, los valar al fin salieron del lugar, claro esta que se llevaron al menos unas miradas algo lascivas de algunos edain; con algunos coqueteos leves, Melkor logro hacerse de un mapa y después de conseguir algunas provisiones de comida, emprendieron su viaje al oeste de nuevo.

Gracias al mapa la vala negro logro ubicarse dando con lo que alguna vez fuera la fortaleza de Utunmo, claro que pasaron por la comarca, conocieron bolsón cerrado (cosa que a Melkor no le gusto) y por mera casualidad, supieron de que al fin de lo que el posadero había hablado… Manwe se había reído con eso ultimo pues la mera casualidad había salido algo realmente divertido.

Luego de haber llegado a Utunmo, lograron seguir su camino hasta que algo llamo la atención del vala blanco; sobrevolando sobre ellos se encontraba aquel a quien buscaban… Manwe corrió casi de inmediato detrás de el ignorando por completo a su hermano… quien sin querer había avistado una cabaña a lo lejos.

Manwe perdió de vista a Eonwe poco después, pero gracias a Melkor habían logrado caminar durante todo un dia hasta llegar a aquella cabaña donde encontraron al maia acompañado… mejor dicho, tenia frente a el a su hijo, Eonwe y una joven que al parecer estaba siendo regañada por el segundo mencionado. Ni Melkor ni Manwe habían entendido, así que sin mas, Eonwe tuvo que contar toda la historia que había estado escondiendo.

Los valar tuvieron los ojos como platos al escuchar todo con tanto detalle, incluso Melkor tuvo las ganas de ahorcar a Eonwe cuando escucho sus palabras pero entonces la chica peliblanca de ese lugar estaba llorando igual que Manwe —¿¡tengo una hija!?— fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir cuando sin previo aviso llego a la parte importante de cómo había llegado Moriel a ese lugar y luego la razón del regaño que Eonwe simplemente dejo que la joven hablara. Hubo un silencio largo hasta que finalmente, Lossiel comenzó a hablar…

Y con cada una de las palabras de la peliblanca; Melkor entraba aun mas en indignación contra ella, ¿como se había atrevido a profanar la inocencia de su primogénito? ¿quien en su sano juicio se creía esa maia? cerro los ojos queriendo no ver mas pero para su desdicha la ira no disminuía si no que aumentaba aun mas por las palabras hasta que en un ataque de furia total... abrazo a su hijo colocando el rostro de este en su pecho y apuntando a la maia indignada la vala grito -¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOMAR A MI BEBE COMO SI FUERA TU JUGUETE!—

Para su curiosa y rara coincidencia Mairon junto con los otros dos acompañantes que traía, habían llegado a la casa y sin querer el maia pudo observar aquella escena, claro esta que no logro escuchar que aquel se trataba del hijo que tenia con el vala y en un arranque de celos total tiro la puerta y en su furia comenzó a ahorcar al desdichado sin darse cuenta que era su sangre.

-¡Mairon déjalo!- grito la voz femenina de Melkor mientras trataba de separarlos

-Es que no he sido lo suficientemente bueno para ti... he hecho todo por ti ¿para que? Para que me engañes con otro hombre a mis espaldas- lloro el maia mientras seguía ahorcando a su "rival"

-pero miel, yo nunca te engañaría y menos con nuestro hijo... ahora suéltalo que debo seguir defendiendo su honor-

El maia se detuvo en seco y abrió sus manos dejando caer a un pobre Moriel todo inconsciente en el suelo

Xxxxxx

La noche paso sin mas luego de la guerra de gatas; teniendo como resultado una Mairon con brazo roto y una Lossiël con la nariz rota además de varios rasguños en la mayor parte de su cuerpo... y una Eonwe mujer tratando de curarla.

Había muchos rastros de sangre por la mayor parte de la casa y ahora Manwe se preguntaba si realmente habia sido buena idea ir a buscar a su maia perdido; pero en fin ya lo hecho, hecho estaba pero bueno felizmente ahora tenia que sonreír. Un intento de cena fue preparada por "las maia" (y con intento me refiero a que NI MAIRON NI LOSSIEL LOGRARON HACER LA GRAN COSA POR SUS LESIONES"

Mientras tanto Moriel se encontraba callado y en silencio... era mas probable que el grillo que estaba a 1/2 kilometro de distancia hiciera mas ruido que el, Maedhros no sabia si decir alguna palabra o simplemente mejor quedarse callado porque; después de todo, el solo había sido arrastrado al asunto que para el no tenia pies ni cabeza. Al final, no se pudo hacer mucho, hubo una discusión sobre porque Eonwe había huido, reclamos de Melkor para Eonwe, reclamos de Mairon hacia Lossiel, y de nuevo reclamos de Melkor para Lossiel.

Y al final todos tuvieron que regresar a Valinor aunque el bebe de Moriel y Lossiel… bien esa es otra historia… una que relataría como se terminaron casando y mudando juntos para que el maia negro pudiera dormir tranquilo lejos de casa o al menos eso creía el…

fin

Nelyakai:


End file.
